


and then she shows him her furAffinity account

by overthetiber



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fill, Gen, be careful or your teeth will rot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-06
Updated: 2011-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overthetiber/pseuds/overthetiber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some quick ludicrous fluff with Jade, and Equius, and beautiful works of fine art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and then she shows him her furAffinity account

**Author's Note:**

> Fill in response to (http://homesmut.livejournal.com/7440.html?thread=10840336#t10840336).
> 
> Not quite what the OP wanted, but I'mma see if anything better follows this.

Equius is ruing Nepeta’s powers of persuasion when the Jade human exclaims, “Ooooh, is that an original?”

He follows her pointing finger to one of the finest works in his collection.

Hardly daring to hope, he says, “Yes…?”

“That’s so _cool_! He’s my favorite.” Genuine excitement animates her face. “Well, one of my favorites,” she adds, and lists off six or seven artists known for their musclebeast paintings, including several obscure names that no dilettante would recognize.

“How did you…?” Has Nepeta told her what to say? But Nepeta (much to his chagrin) shows no interest in fine art.

“Oh, I was basically raised by the Internet.”

“…I see?” He is rewarded with an ear-splitting grin.

“Can I take a closer look?” she asks, gesturing toward the painting.

“Of course,” he says, and bustles off to fetch some others that she’ll like.

Maybe he can accept Jade as Nepeta’s friend, after all. Even if she is an alien.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [And Then They Were On The Shipping Wall (The Dave Strider Love Guru remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/309115) by [MacaroniSwirls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacaroniSwirls/pseuds/MacaroniSwirls)




End file.
